Let Me Love You
by flaws-and-all
Summary: "I'm in an empty room with Butters with no supervision and he's fucking singing. To me." Kenny's p.o.v.


muahahahah! i wrote a Bunny. yaaay. enjoy. ~

* * *

**Let Me Love You**

He's singing to me right now. It just about shocked the fuck out of me, and he's almost definitely not singing to me specifically, but he's singing to me. For some reason that I'm sure isn't a valid one at all, Butters is in detention with me, meaning we're sitting in an empty room with no supervision. The freedom to leave is apparent, but he won't leave for the principle, and I won't because that would be stupid because I'm in an empty room with Butters with no supervision and he's fucking singing. To me.

Somehow his soft voice holds so much power. Every word is so fragile, ready to break at any moment into a more beautiful sound. His hands speak his feelings loudly; I'm desperate, I'm yearning, I'm broken. Hold me, help me, save me.

I can do that. I can save him. Wait the fuck up. He can save me. We can help each other. We need each other. We're the answer to each others problems. Or we can be. I know we can be. When he's not holding his long lashes tight together, when I get a good look in his eyes, everything I see tells me we can be. We should be.

Why do I suddenly feel so far away from him? He's three rows away from me. That's too far. I've got to be closer. Three seats between us. Three too many. Getting as close to him as possible without him stopping his song is the only logical thing to do right now.

He stutters on a word, but the note goes on as I take the seat next to him. Without saying anything, I beg him not to stop. His eyes aren't hiding from me now. He's staring into mine. I see his mouth still moving, but the sound is blurred to me. There's so much I want to do to him right now, so much I _can_ do, but I can't fuck this up.

I breathe, and listen and wait. Butters' eyes are searching my face. He looks beyond confused, but he won't stop singing over that. He repeats the last line and let's it drift out. I expect a smile to come, but it never does.

"Ken, why are you staring at my mouth? And why'd you get so darn close?"

"Where'd you learn to sing like that."

"I've always sang."

"Yeah, but not like _that_."

"I think I preferred when you we're looking into my eyes. Could you stop, please?"

Right. Still staring at his lips. Don't fuck this up, Kenny.

"Sorry.."

I look up into his eyes, and now he smiles. He still looks confused beyond comprehension. He asked me questions. I should answer them. I should remember them.

"What were you asking?"

"Why you suddenly got so close."

"Oh. I just got this overwhelming feeling of wanting to fu-" Kenny McCormick if you fuck this up we will go home and kill yourself do you understand. "-inally get to know you."

He tensed, but his smile deepened. I could tell he was looking for words, or trying to find the right sentence. He ended up with his head tilted and a stupid smile on his face, looking at me. Cutest fucking shit, locked in my memory forever.

"So you sing. Like an angel. What else would you be up to nowadays?"

"Uhm, I haven't changed all that much. 'Sides the obvious stuff, I'd say I'm pretty much the same! I've gotta say, you taking an interest in me is making me real happy right now."

God fuck his honesty. I mean, God bless. Our faces aren't too far apart now, and I can see a soft cheery tint on his cheeks. He might as well be wearing blush.

"Why do I matter when you've got so many other friends? I don't know anyone that _isn't _your friend. Even I've been your friend this whole time, technically."

"Well, Clyde and them are all great, but they've all got their little groups and best friends. I never fit into any of those sub-categories. I've always wanted a best friend like that, but that must sound selfish."

I really can't understand. He's been kicked, and kicked while he's down, ignored for no reason, beloved then not, loved and not loved and somefuckinghow, he's the happiest most optimistic grateful kid in this backwards-ass town. It makes no sense.

"Butters, can I be your best friend? Then you can sing to me and ask me anything, and we'll have our own little sub-category and hang out at lunch and talk about anything and everything."

His eyes were wide and he let his mouth hang open, then he blinked and smiled wide.

"You mean it, Ken?! Really?"

"Yeah, I'd love it."

"Me too! Oh my goodness, now I've gotta tell the fellas I can't eat with them anymore. I'll be hanging out with the coolest kid in town."

God fuck it, I can't help it. I kiss him and let it feel like forever. He doesn't protest, because he doesn't move at all. He stays completely still until I move away, then brings his fingers up to his lips.

"I hear best friends do that. I wouldn't know, but if you want, we can do that too."

"Uh. Okay. Hey, can you promise me something?"

"Hm?"

"Don't leave me for something.. for something stupid. Okay, Ken?"

"Never." I smirked. I moved his hair back to kiss his forehead and stood up.

"I'm over this. Let's go be best friends."

I saw excitement overtake him. He hopped up with a grin

"Okay!"

and locked hands with me. If this is was best friends are, I can't wait until we're more.

-end-

* * *

i hope you liked it. i wrote it at like, two in the morning. random approximate fact. please review, i love opinions! less than three.


End file.
